In the Brother's Eyes
by Gojyosgirl214
Summary: Elliot Stabler's sister Lillian comes to visit, but suddenly disappears, will the SVU detectives finder before its too late?
1. In the Brother's Eyes

_**In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit.  
These are their stories.**_

Ching-Ching

The Research center

1874 bostin st.

Crimson, DA 8:30 a.m.

"Hey Lillian you might want to hurry up if your going to catch your flight to yew York"

"Alright sir, but I need to finish these files"

"If you don't get them done within the next hour then I will do it! I don't want you to be late for your flight! You've earned your vacation"

"Thank you sir"

Lillian picked up her things and walked out. Lillian stood at the corner of the sidewalk and waved a taxi down and got in.

"To the air port please!"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Thank you"

The taxi cab drove off and about 15 20 minutes later showed up at the air port, Lillian got out took her bags and walked up to the counter. Their a young lady looked to be about 21 maybe 22 years of age looked up and gave her a warm smile.

"can I help you ma'am?"

"I need a two way flight from Delaware to new York."

"ok that will be 234.54 ma'am"

"here you go"

"ok! Lets get you in here…..ok all set here is your tickets and have a good flight"

"thank you"

Lillian picked her bags up and was just about to leave when the young woman called at her.

"Ma'am wait"

Lillian turned and saw the young woman coming towards her, as she stopped the woman took a minuet to catch her breath before speaking again.

"ma'am I forgot to tell you your gate number is 57 and it is about to leave in 30 minuets you'd better hurry"

"oh my! Thanks so much"

Lillian took off running witch seemed like an hour, she finally reached gate number 57, but barley made it on time she got in and took a seat about 3 hours later arrived at New York airport and than new York city, as Lillian got off the plain she walked in and left the building were she was trying to get a cab, she took her cell phone out and called her friend Jamie.

"Hello! Jamie here" JAMIE ANSWERD.

"Jamie it's me Lillian I am in new york"

"Oh! Hey Lillian want me to pick you up?"

"No! that's ok I just…..hey what the hell do you thank you are doing? Who are you? Hey let me go! Jamie help meeeeeee!"

"LILLIAN!" JAMIES YELLED IN TO THE PHONE, BUT NO ANSWER NONE AT ALL.

LILLIAN'S PHONE WENT DEAD AND THAT WAS THE END OF THAT MOMENTS LATER JAMIE CALLED 911 WHO CALLED THE SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT.

"WHAT DO WE HAVE?" OLIVIA ASKED

"A KIDNAPPING IS WHAT WE'VE GOT RIGHT NOW" THE OFFICER TOLDER

OLIVIA AND ELLIOT BOTH WALKED INTO THE APARTMENT OF JAMIE SMITH'S THEY BOTH WALKED UP TO HER SHE WAS CRYING AS SHE WAS GIVING HER STATEMENT.

"HI JAMIE I AM DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON AND THIS IS MY PARTNER DETECTIVE ELLIOT STABLER! CAN YOU TELL US WHAT HAPPENED?" OLIVIA ASKED


	2. sister in deed, is a sister in need

"Lillian had just called me about 15 minuets ago and told me she was here I asked her if she wanted me to pick her up, but she said no and the next thing I know she was being kidnapped" Jamie couldn't hold back, she broke into tears

"Can you tell us why she was here?" Olivia asked.

"she came here to visit her brother she hasn't seen in who know how long" Jamie told her with tears in her eyes

"can you tell us the name of her brother were he lives so we can talk to him?" Elliot ask as he was writing down every thing she had said.

"yes" Jamie said looking up at him

"but first can you give us the name of the kidnapped girl? asked Olivia

"yes her name is Lillian and she was coming to see you detective stabler"

At that moment Elliot turned white which made it look like he had seen a ghost or something and that gave Olivia a concern look on her face, Elliot then looked up a Jamie.

"Is her name Lillian staber by any chance?" asked Elliot in a shaky voice

"Yes, yes it is" Jamie answered back

"ok well thanks for your help" Olivia said as both of them walked out

"El! You ok?" Olivia asked in a concern voice

"Liv! That girl Lillian is my sister!" Elliot told her

"don't worry we will find her I promise" Olivia said smiling at him which got him smiling too as they left the apartments.


	3. The secrit letter

Ching-Ching

524 The Abandoned Warehouse

Main St. NY

Lillian's body felt like she had been ran over by a diesel truck it ached all over she felt she couldn't move when she came too she found she was bounded both hands and feet and naked.

Lillian laid their for an half hour when she heard footsteps coming down the hall, the door opened and in the hall ways stood a man, he was tall, dark haired, blue eyes reminded her of Elliot, blue wrangler jeans, navy blue shirt and he had a dragon tattoo on his left arm.

He walked over to her and untied her bounds, he new she was too weak to fight him so he untied her, Lillian looked at him for a moment and then she broke the silence.

"Who? Who are you?" Lillian asked her voice shaky

"My name is Mario Cruze" Mario answered back

"And what is your name" Mario asked as he brushed her cheek which made her flinch

"My name is Lillian! Lillian Stabler" she answered him

"Well that's a pretty name" Mario said looking into her beautiful pearsing blue eyes

"Please! Please Let me go" Lillian wined at him

"Oh but I can't do that" Mario said grabbing her by the arm and pinning her on the bed

"No! Stop please Don't" Lillian begged him as he began to rape her violently tears came down her face she wanted her brother wishing Elliot was there to save her after he was done he left which Lillian than took out a letter and gave it to a raven who later delivered it to a post office who later delivered it to Elliot Stabler

Ching-Ching

The Precinct Special Victims Unit

348 West Ward Ave, NY

"Any word yet?" Olivia asked stable who just shook his head, just as they were getting around the paper work the mail man came in

"letter for Elliot Stabler!" the mailman said looking around

"That's me" Elliot said grabbing the letter it had no return address on it, but he opened it and what he red shocked him to the core

"Dear Elliot,

I am being held captive in an abandon warehouse I don't know were, but please I am begging of you HELP ME! Love you always

You're Sister

Lillian Staber"

Elliot was now mad as ever who ever has his sister was now going to feel his wrath Olivia looked at Elliot and asked him what the letter said he gave it to her after she was finished reading it she looked up at him.

"El! I…I…I don't know what to say" Olivia said with a sad look on her face

"Captain!" Elliot yelled to Cragin who came right out of his office

"Yeah what is it El?" Cragin asked

"How many abandon warehouses are there in New York?" Elliot asked looking at Olivia, Fin and Munch

"Just one Why?" Cragin asked in a concerned voice

"Where is it located at?" Elliot asked again this time on the edge

"It is located at 524 The Abandoned Warehouse Main St. NY why?" Cregin asked again this time getting a little angry

"Because that is were she is" Elliot told him holding up the letter

"How do you know?" Cregin asked

"This letter Lillian sent me says it on it" Elliot said getting ready to take off

"ok then! munch, fin, Liv, El, you four head over their and I will call for backup for you" Cregin told them picking up the phone getting ready to dile

"Yes sir!" all three said in unison

Munch, fin, Olivia and stabler all left the precinct and headed towards the abandoned warehouse.


	4. A Sister's Savior is her Brother

Ching-Ching

524 The Abandoned Warehouse

Main St. NY

Lillian sat there looking outside when she heard footsteps running down the hall she wondered what was going on because those were not no ordinary footsteps they sounded like they were running for dear life, she sat there when she heard the door fly open suddenly Mario grabbed her by the arm and put the gun to her head she didn't know why until she saw who she couldn't believe she saw it was Elliot her brother and some one else as well.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTERD! NOW!" Elliot yelled between his teeth

"Stay away! I mean it! I'll blow her dame brains out" Mario threatened as he pushed the gun harder into Lillian's head

"Elliot! Help me please!" Lillian begged tears started to flow from her eyes

"El we have to do something" Olivia said still looking at Mario

Lillian could feel her body start to tens up for she had no Idea if this was going to be her last breath she would ever take again, Lillian was scared out of her mind she had never been in a situation like this! Never ever. As Mario started to back up towards the "exit" little did he know that munch and fin was waiting outside for him.

"Come on man! We don't want to hurt you! Now let her go! Take me instead" Olivia said still aiming the gun at him with Elliot by her side

Mario looked at her with interest, but decided that she was not worth it and yelled at them again

"I SAID BACK AWAY!" Mario yelled, but as soon as he opened the back door he felt two guns go straight to his head

"Drop the gun!" Fin and munch both said with both there guns to his head not taking it away

Mario than dropped his gun and released Lillian who ran into Elliot's arms and started to sob uncontrollably, Elliot just sat there rocking his baby sister in his arms allowing her to cry as much as she wanted to, Lillian than looked up her eyes puffy from crying not knowing what to say then she saw Olivia coming towards them she looked at her with gratitude in her eyes.

"Th..Thank you" Lillian said between sobs

"For what!" Olivia asked

"You were willing to take my place to save me" Lillian said smiling at her

"Oh its no problem" Olivia smiled at her

Later that day all three went back to the precinct where Lillian gave her statement and went to court were Mario Cruze got for attempted murder and rape 25 to life without bail and everything was back to normal.

"Elliot can I ask you something?" Lillian looked at him from across Olivia's desk waiting to see if he would respond, but of course he did

"yeah! What is it you want to ask me" Elliot asked looking up from his paperwork

"Where you scared?" Lillian asked

"Of course I was" he said looking at her full attention now

"Scared you'd lose me?" she asked again

"Of course your all I have left now that mom and dad died" Elliot said getting up and heading towards the coffee machine

Lillian smiled at Elliot who she adored dearly and looked up to him when she was little, he was the kind of brother she could trust his was she Called "A Sister's Savior is her Brother"

The End………


End file.
